


The Highway to Hell

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, If you can actually call this plot, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Me writing plot? more likely than you'd think, Number Five actually has emotions, Roadtrip, Siblings, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, idk what to tag, mentions of dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: When Number Five asks Klaus for help with a mysterious mission, the rest of the family insist on tagging along. But, as the roadtrip drags on it becomes apparent that there is something unusual at play, and it is a lot worse than a touch of travel sickness. As Klaus worsens, the dead start walking and it is down to the Hargreeves siblings to put them to bed.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 16
Kudos: 637





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be fooled, this may sound plot heavy but as always plot is not my forte, so it is thinly guised plot to allow for some Klaus whump and sibling bonding. As always I have tried to keep close to show charaterisation, and attempted to not ignore any characters too much although having them all together can be a little tricky. But yeah, I really hope you enjoy, if you do a kudos or a comment would make my day! Thanks xxx

“We are a team again, remember? We do this, we do it together.” Allison said, with not a hint of negotiation in her voice. Number Five’s shoulders slumped, like a child in a sulk. When he had materialised into the kitchen to demand Klaus’ assistance for a ‘mission’ out of town, he hadn’t imagined it would be so difficult to get the Seance alone; the others had never been so interested in his whereabouts before, but that’s what surviving an apocalypse did to you he supposed.

“Fine.” He knew there was no point putting up a fight. He still didn’t quite trust Allison not to just rumour him if she didn’t get her way. 

“Roadtrip!” Klaus cried, punching the air with the enthusiasm of a child. 

“We’ll need a car.” Luther pointed out and Diego rolled his eyes. 

“No shit Sherlock, look it’s fine I can get us a 7 seater - unless we just wanna stick Klaus in the boot that is.” Klaus fake smiled at him with sarcasm and Diego returned it. Allison rolled her eyes. 

“Meet us back here in half an hour Diego, the rest of you get ready.” 

“Ready, what do you mean, I’m ready!” Klaus said from where he was perched, leaning back on the kitchen countertop in a pair of SpongeBob pajamas. Allison gave him a death glare and he sighed. “Fine!” He muttered as the family all separated to prepare for the journey ahead.

  
  


Just over half an hour later, the Hargreaves siblings were piling into a rickety old 7 seater car. 

“I’m driving.” Number Five said to Diego, who was still in the driver's seat. 

“Like hell you are, you want Child Services on our ass?” Number Five glared, mumbling to himself but he couldn’t really argue. 

“Shotgun!” Klaus cried, but by the time he reached the door Five had materialised inside. With a huff, Klaus settled instead into the middle row. 

“Budge over,” Allison said, as she followed Vanya in beside Klaus, pushing him across so he was sat behind Five, Vanya in the centre. 

“You’re kidding.” Luther sighed, and Klaus beamed. Diego tiled his mirror slightly to watch Luther struggle into the back seat with a smirk.

“Don’t sit on Ben!” Klaus called and he heard Luther mumble something obscene under his breath. 

“Is everyone strapped in?” Diego called, sounding weary already. “Good.” He didn’t wait for their response. 

“Roadtrip! Roadtrip!” Klaus chanted as Diego pulled away from the house. Number Five already regretting ever suggesting the mission. 

  
  


***

  
  


“I spy with my little eye…” Klaus considered his options. “Something beginning with...S”

“Street?” Vanya offered. 

“Nope.”

“Speedometer?” Diego put in and Klaus beamed.

“Nope!”

“Seat.” Ben suggested.

“Ben says seat and he is wrong.” Klaus translated. 

“Stupid?” Number Five sighed and Klaus glared. 

“Such a little killjoy.” He muttered, shoving the back of his seat a little in passive frustration.

“Can you please play something quieter, preferably silent.” Five said and Klaus huffed, crossing his arms in a sulk. 

“Diego!” He appealed to his brother.

“You have been playing that for almost half an hour Klaus. How about I put the radio on?” He suggested and Klaus sighed. 

“Fine but I get-”

“No, driver picks the music.” Diego cut in and Klaus huffed again. 

The journey seemingly went on smoothly. Vanya and Allison talking amongst themselves, Number Five caught in whatever notes he was reading. Klaus was munching his way through the family size pack of cheetos he had brought along, chatting mindlessly to Ben. Luther had fallen asleep, cramped awkwardly into the backseat. Diego, glancing back in the rearview mirror, suddenly felt a sense of peace; the family, all together, almost mundane. 

“Next right.” Five said suddenly and Diego obliged. 

“We almost there?” Diego asked. They hadn’t seen any signs of civilisation for a long time now. 

“Yeah it’s only about five miles from here.” 

“And what is it exactly we are looking for again?” 

“Thomas Austin. I found a pile of unusually correspondence with Dad. I figured he could be a useful man to talk to. Just down here.” 

Diego nodded, focus back on the road as he made the turn. 

“Klaus?” Vanya’s soft voice suddenly caught Diego’s attention, pulling his eyes from the road. Come to think of it, he hadn’t heard his brother’s chatter in a few minutes which was almost unheard of. “Hey, Klaus are you okay?” 

Klaus sat with his head pushed back into the seat, eyes closed, face white as the dead, sweat forming on his brow. Klaus responded with a sound that was somewhere between a murmur and a groan. 

“Klaus?” Diego joined in, trying to get a good look at his brother in the mirror. “Klaus buddy talk to me, what’s going on?” 

Klaus groaned. 

“I...I don’t feel so good.” He whispered, his usual energy suddenly drained from him. Number Five rolled his eyes. 

“We don’t have time for this.” He muttered but Diego held up a hand to quiet him. 

“Okay well...we are nearly there okay bro? Sit tight yeah.” 

Klaus pressed his forehead against Number Five’s chair in front of him, arms snaking around his middle, his breathing shaky. 

“Klaus?” Diego prompted again. 

“Di...Di I’m gonna puke.” He said quickly. Vanya had a comforting hand on his shoulder now, rubbing soft circles. 

“Shit, now?” Diego glanced to the side of the road, Number Five following his gaze.

“Diego,” Klaus whined. 

“We don’t have time for this Diego.” Five stated.

“You want his puke all down your back?” Diego snapped and Five sighed. 

“Children.” He muttered under his breath as Diego pulled the car to the side of the road quickly and Klaus began to fumble with the door. He stumbled onto the curb, falling to all fours as he began to retch. Vanya hovered helpless in the car doorway behind him, Allison and Diego both leaving their seats to round the car to his side. 

“Okay Kiddo, it’s okay.” Diego said, rubbing Klaus’s back a little after he vomited bright orange chetos onto the tarmac. Klaus groaned as his stomach lurched again. Five sighed, glancing at his watch. Ben sat invisible yet ghostly silent on the curb beside Klaus, but his presence enough was comforting; if Klaus had a dollar for every time the two of them had enacting this in some form or another, he would be richer than Allison. Once Klaus’ stomach finally settled, Diego and Allison moved him to one side a little, away from the scene of the crime. Allison sat down beside him to take his weight as he all but collapsed into her. 

“It’s okay. Deep breathes.” Allison cooed, rubbing his arm as he leant into her side. “Honestly, that’s what you get for eating a whole bag of cheetos yourself.” She said brushing his hair back from his face with a lighthearted smile, but Klaus didn’t return it. 

All Klaus could do was groan, his eyes closed. He still felt like he couldn’t breathe, his head swimming. 

“Do you think that’s it?” Luther suddenly piped up, having opened the back door. 

“Makes sense.” Allison said with a shrug but Luther didn’t look convinced, 

“He does seem pretty out of it for travel sick…” Diego noted, crouching down beside him. Klaus’s eyes looked almost glassy, as though with fever. 

“Exactly...you don’t think he could have...you know.” Luther trailed off, embarrassed for even suggesting it. 

“Luther!” Allison hissed and he shrugged with embarrassment. 

“No.” Klaus groaned, finally able to catch his breath a little. “No drugs.” He murmured. 

“I know, we believe you Klaus.” She reassured, sending Luther a death stare. Suddenly, Number Five materialised at their side, holding out a bottle of water. Klaus took it with a smile, taking a small sip. 

“He...he was fine a moment ago.” Vanya piped up suddenly, all eyes turning to her. “At least...I think you were?” She squirmed a little under the attention.

“I...it hit me...out of...out of nowhere.” He panted slowly, swallowing thickly. 

“Klaus…” Ben finally spoke up from beside him, he looked on edge, afraid. “Klaus...I feel it too. Not nauseous just...off. All of a sudden.” 

“Ben...Ben felt it.” Klaus relayed. Diego frowned. 

  
“Ben?” 

“Uh-Hu” Klaus confirmed, closing his eyes again. “Says he feels weird.”

“Can Ben even...you know, feel things like that?” Allison queried but Klaus just shrugged. He was so tired, so dizzy.

“We should keep going.” Number Five said suddenly and Diego glared at him. “What? He can’t sit here forever.” Diego sighed, sadly, Five had a point.

“Okay, it’s not far now, nearly over okay Klaus?” Diego said, reaching out a hand to help him up. Klaus groaned loudly, reluctantly allowing himself to be pulled up. Diego held him steady for a second, he seemed to sway, disorientated. Slowly, he crawled back into the car, laying down across the seats and placing his head in Vanya’s lap. She was surprised but quickly settled into stroking her fingers through his hair in comfort. Allison took the back seat with Luther, letting Klaus remain in his reclaiming position as Diego continued to drive. 

The further they went, the more Klaus’s head span. He groaned, wrapping his lanky arms around his middle as he curled in on himself, eyes squeezed shut. In all his life, he had never felt anything quite like it, like something was pulling at his very molecules. Vanya’s fingers on his scalp gave him an anchoring point, focusing all his energy on the feeling, trying to ignore his screaming body. 

“Shush, hey, Klaus, breathe.” Vanya whispered softly. He hadn’t noticed it but he had enough to whimper in pain. Diego kept casting concerned glances into the rear view mirror. Ben sat beside him, his own eyes screwed up against the pressure building up around him, like an energy force. Suddenly the car jolted to a holt violently. 

“Klaus.” Diego said, his voice shaky. 

“Klaus!” Klaus thought Ben sounded even louder than usual.

He could feel Vanya tensing under his head but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. 

“Ben?” That was Vanya. That was strange, Klaus thought.

“Klaus...are you doing this?” Number Five asked, turning around to look at his brother. 

“Huh?” Klaus slowly, reluctantly blinked his eyes open.

“Dude…” Ben said, looking down at his hands, as he flickered in and out of existence. “Dude something...something weird is happening.” 

“Shit, Ben? You...shit I’m not…” 

There was a pressure building up behind his eyes, pressing against his skull. He was seeing spots, the world blurring into lights. 

“Klaus...what about them?” Luther pointed out of the window to what Diego hadn’t been able to take his eyes off. The road, the surrounding area for as far as they could see onwards, was full of ghosts. Flickering in and out of existence, staring, gormless and frozen still. Klaus pushed himself up to see. His brain managed to process the sea of ghosts for a split second before it gave out. Klaus slumped back into Vanya’s lap, out cold. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

“Klaus!” 

“Shit!”

“Klaus!”

“He’s out cold!” 

“Shit!”

Vanya carefully cradled Klaus’s head in her arms, as Allison reached over the seats to check his pulse. Diego’s attention was strained between fear for his brother and fear of what lay before them. 

“He...he can’t manifest me when he’s asleep…” Ben stuttered, looking at his siblings with fear in his eyes. 

“Peculiar…” Five said, with a calmness that seemed out of place given the circumstances. He was looking at Ben with an inquisitive gaze, as though examining a excotic animal. 

“Five, what the hell is going on.” Luther had his Number 1 voice on, but it was shaking slightly. The sea of ghosts clearly unnerving him. 

“If Klaus isn’t doing this...what is?” Allison asked, glancing with concern between her siblings. 

“My guess is our answer lies there.” Five said, turning to point at a small collection of houses visible down the road. 

“What the hell aren’t you telling us Five.” Diego snapped suddenly. Number Five shifted a little, uncomfortable, his hand tightening around the notes on his lap. “Hey! Asshole! Whatever this is, it’s messing with Klaus, with Ben, this isn’t a game!”

“I know that!” Five growled. “You’re all getting too...emotional.” Five sighed and Diego glowered at him. 

“Too emo- Klaus is unconscious back there! When you suggested this mission you only wanted Klaus and now he’s out cold and surrounded by ghosts, why!” 

Number Five considered Diego a moment, with what if he didn’t know better Diego may have assumed as respect for his sudden outburst. 

“Thomas Austin’s correspondances...I told you they were to do with a project…” 

“Yes, and that’s all you told us, very cryptic of you now spill.” 

Five sighed. 

“Thomas wanted to know about Klaus. Dad sent him all these notes...readings...he had taken from Klaus when we were kids. His daughter died a few years back see, and...i guess he wanted to try and talk to her.” 

“And so you wanted to bring Klaus as what...a bargaining chip?” Ben butted in, horrified.

“No! Just...I figured he would be a little more forthcoming on whatever it was he was giving dear old Dad in return. Dad redacted all mention of whatever it was from his letters so it must be important. I thought, giving him a chat with his daughter was easier than torturing it out of him.” 

“You...you weren’t actually going to torture him?” Luther asked and Five sighed. 

“Hence...Klaus.” 

“I...I can’t believe you didn’t tell us.” Vanya whispered suddenly. 

“I didn’t think...I didn’t think any of this would happen! I didn’t know he would react this way.” 

“But...what is he reacting to?” Allison asked, glancing again at the army of the dead outside, still standing perfectly still. 

“I suppose Thomas must have had more success in his experiment than I predicted.” Five shrugged. 

“But...this isn’t...normal.” Ben said, looking out at the other ghosts. “None of them...none of them seem conscious. They should be moving, screaming, talking.” 

“Thank god they’re not.” Allison muttered with a shiver. 

“I guess all we can do is find Thomas and ask him.” Number Five said. Diego looked back at Klaus, reaching back and taking his wrist, feeling for a pulse again. Too fast. Shit. 

“Fine. But Klaus stays in the car.” He said, as he put his foot down and headed towards the cluster of houses, grimacing as he drove through ghost after ghost after ghost. 

***

“We’re here.” Five said as Diego pulled the car to a stop outside a large old house, the sort Vanya had always imagined at the heart of the salem witch trials - old, darky and eeiry. That sense wasn’t helped by the volume of ghostly figures, stood gormless in the road. 

“Where is everyone?” Alison asked, peering out at the small cluster of houses. 

“Cleared out?” Luther suggested. 

“Can you blame them? I wouldn’t want to stay here.” Diego said with a shiver.

“What now Five?” Luther asked but Ben beat him to it. 

“It’s coming from inside. Whatever it is, I can feel it.” 

Vanya reached out for her dead brother, her fingers icy cold as they brushed through his semi-corporeal form. 

“Well then.” Five said, pulling a pistol out of nowhere. 

“Woah, what do you think your doing with that?” Diego said, putting a hand on Five’s shoulder. 

“Relax, it’s just a precaution.”

“You think you can shoot a ghost?” Alison raised her eyebrows. 

“You think they can hurt us?” Vanya asked, failing to hide her nerves. 

“Umm...probably not?” Maybe.” Ben failed to reassure. 

“It’s not for them.” Five said, and with that he materialized outside the car. Luther and Alison followed him cautiously. Diego turned back to look at Klaus who was beginning to stir in Vanya’s lap. 

“Hey buddy, you back with us?” Diego asked and was treated to a groan in response.

“Jesus.” Klaus moaned, “Christ on a cracker, Ben what did I take?” He asked, raising a hand to his head, his eyes still shut.

Diego looked to Ben for guidance and the ghost sighed. 

“You didn’t take anything Klaus.” He told him - another groan.

“No wonder I feel like crap.” 

“No, no Klaus you’re sober now, remember?” There was silence for a moment before Klaus let out a shaky sigh.

“Oh, yeah. Christ.”

“How’d you feel Klaus?” Vanya asked and Klaus frowned at her voice for a second in confusion.

“Like I got hit by a truck. Like I’m still being hit by a truck.” 

“Do you remember anything?” Diego put in and Klaus raised a hand. 

“Please, everyone slow down, it’s so loud in here. I can’t hear myself think.” Diego frowned.

“What do you mean?” 

“The club? Wait...n- what?” Klaus frowned.

“Klaus we’re in the car.” Vayna said, concern written across her face. Klaus slowly blinked his eyes open.

“Then wha- oh.” His face paled even further as he remembered. He sat up slowly, Vanya’s hands guiding him upwards. 

“What do you hear Klaus?” Diego prompted and Klaus winced. 

“Umm, I...I don’t know it’s like...static? Pulses? God my heads ringing.” Diego looked at Ben who shrugged. 

“I can’t hear anything...pulses though, I feel that. Waves of energy trying to make me corporal.” 

“Wait that’s not me?” Ben shook his head as Klaus starred in confusion at his hands. 

“Oh. That’s...hmm. What’s happening?” 

“I was rather hoping you might have the answer to that.” Diego said grimly. 

“Where are the others?” Klaus asked, suddenly noticing they were missing three siblings. 

“They went inside but-”

“Then what are we still doing out here?” Klaus asked, fumbling for the door. 

“Klaus!” Vanya started but the door was already open. 

“Klaus you should stay here.” Diego said climbing out to block Klaus’ exit. 

“And let you guys have all the fun? No way.” Klaus said, ducking under his brother's arm. He shivered uncomfortably at the ghostly figures around them. “Afternoon.” He muttered, tipping an imaginary hat to a nearby man with a blood stained shirt. The others followed reluctantly, visibly on edge. 

“Just...stay close to me yeah.” Diego said, trying to sound authoritative but his voice trembled as he placed himself behind Vanya protectively. She nodded as they hurried to catch up to Klaus who was swaying concerningly as he walked. 

  
  


“Charming.” Klaus muttered, peering through the doorway at the dingy room, dusted in cobwebs. He slumped against the doorframe a little as he crossed the threshold, blinking away blind spots. 

“Woah, easy, you okay?” Diego asked, swooping in to grab Klaus’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah, just dizzy, phew, this, god I don’t even know what it’s like.” He muttered, more to himself than his siblings. 

“Ben, any bright ideas?” He asked but Ben shrugged. 

“Whatever experiments were going on here must have really backfired.” He said and Diego grimaced. 

“Or succeed.” They all fell silent, the implications of Diego’s statement hanging heavy. “Let’s find the others.” Diego said, taking control as they crept further into the house. 

  
  


“Ah, you’re awake.” The voice came from behind them, causing the collective group to jump out of their skins - even Ben. Five had materialized behind them and was addressing Klaus. “I want your opinion.” 

Klaus blinked rapidly, his face in shock. 

“I’m sorry, you what?” Five sighed heavily. 

“Klaus.” 

“I’m sorry I just...don’t think anyone has ever said that before. Woah. Things really must be desperate.” 

“Just come upstairs. Now.” And with that Five was gone again. 

“Would it kill him to say please?” Klaus muttered, moving further into the house to the base of the staircase. He paused a second, blinking the dizziness away as the static electricity burnt through his veins. 

“Klaus?” Vanya whispered, her voice concerned. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just...yeah.” Diego raised his eyebrows and Klaus began to climb. Diego kept close behind him, a hand hovering just behind his brother’s back ready to catch him. 

When he reached the top he slumped into the wall, sliding down it with a thud. 

“Klaus!” Ben cried out but Klaus waved him off. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just need to… to sit a second.” He said curling his head into his lap. 

“Jesus Christ, Five!” Vanya cried suddenly as she reached the top of the stairs and was faced with the sight of her siblings gathered around a body on the ground. 

“What? Oh, that.” Five glanced up for a second in confusion. “This wasn’t me.” 

“Really?” Diego didn’t sound convinced. 

“Actually, for once it wasn’t.” Luther said and Five shot him a glare. 

“We just found him like this.” Allison exclaimed. “I think...I think he did it to himself.” She said, moving aside to reveal a ghostly figure she had been obscuring from their view. The girl, no older than nine, stood frozen, staring blindly at the wall behind the man’s body. 

“His daughter.” Vanya whispered and Allison nodded. 

“Poor guy...I can’t even imagine.” She said and Luther placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Right so, if he’s dead, why are we still living in the walking dead?” Diego asked.

“That was zombies.” Luther butted in and Diego glared. 

“Whatever, nerd. My point stands.” 

“That’s what I wanted to ask Klaus.” Five said, standing up from where he had been kneeling beside the body. 

“Huh?” Klaus stirred slightly at the sound of his name. 

“I was wondering if you could use your power to sense out whatever is causing this. There must be a focal point.” 

Klaus was silent for a second before sighing deeply. 

“Diego, be a dear?” He said, holding out a hand to his brother. Diego sighed, hauling Klaus up. 

“Wow, carefully.” Klaus complained as he slumped into Diego’s side, his balance shot. 

“Five…are you sure? He can hardly stand.” Allison put in but Five ignored her. 

“Focus Klaus.” He said as Vanya moved forwards, taking Klaus’ other hand in support. 

Klaus closed his eyes, trying to think through the haze of sound and electricity. He followed the pulses with shaky steps, guided by feeling alone. 

“Here.” He said, his voice strained, a grimace on his face. “Behind here.” His hand on the far wall. 

Five materialised next to him, running his hand across the plaster. He knocked once and smiled. 

“It sounds hollow. There must be a openin-” Five had barely finished his sentence when Luther’s fist punched straight through the drywall. Five straight himself up, adjusting his blazer. 

“Well, that’s one way of doing it I suppose.” He muttered as Luther began demolishing the wall. 

Klaus winced, shrinking back further. 

“Klaus. Klaus I don’t think I can stay here.” Ben sounded panicked suddenly, looking more corporeal every second. “I...I don’t want to get stuck like them.” Klaus smiled weakly. 

“It’s okay Benny, go, I’ll be fine.” Ben looked apologetically at his siblings. 

“Look after him.” He said, before vanishing. 

  
  


Within minutes, Luther had broken open a gap in the wall, revealing a bright blue glow. Five moved forwards into the room, immediately examining the object with intent. It looked like something out of a sci fi movie, all flashing lights and whirring cogs, wheezing in a steady, repetitive motion, as though breathing. Every one of them reverberating through Klaus in pulses of energy. 

“Can no one else really feel it?” Klaus asked, his weight on Diego’s arm increasing as his energy drained. Allison shook her head pitifully. 

“How do you feel?” She asked. 

“Drained. Dizzy, kinda nauseous. Like somethings pulling my at my...I don’t even know, my soul?” 

“It runs off the same energy. Whatever makes your powers tick.” Five put in. “Dad was sending readings to Thomas Austin. I’m guessing though, without the human element to channel them correctly, it merely brought back the form, not the soul.” Klaus frowned, it was too much for his head to take in. 

“So, how do we stop it?” Diego asked, impatient. 

“ _ We  _ don’t.” Five said, his gaze settling on Klaus. 

“What, him?” Luther sounded unconvinced. 

“Huh?” Klaus hadn’t caught on. 

“No, Five he can’t even stand for christs sake.” Diego insisted but Five merely shrugged. 

“I told you all, I only need him. Only his powers are useful to me here.” Five said matter of factly. 

  
“Can’t I just, you know, pull it apart?” Luther suggested, moving in towards the machine. 

“Yes, in theory, if you want to get us all killed, go ahead.” Five deadpanned and Luther stopped in his tracks. 

“So...it’s all on me huh?” Klaus muttered and his siblings turned to stare. “I don’t...what even do you expect me to do?” He asked, his eyes screwed up in thought. 

“The only way to fight energy is with energy. You’ve gotta burn it out.” 

“And what if it burns him out?” Diego said, defensively. 

“It won’t.” Diego still wasn’t convinced. 

“It’s fine Di, I’m a big boy, I got this.” Klaus said, straightening himself up with effort. 

“The rest of you should wait outside.”

“Why?” Allison asked 

“Cause when it blows I can carry Klaus out in time, I’m not so sure about the rest of you.” Five said matter of factly, his eyes resting on Luther who shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. 

“Okay Five. We will meet you in the car.” Luther said stiffly, slowly moving towards the door. Allison followed him reluctantly, glancing back at Klaus with concern. Vanya wrapped her arms around him suddenly, her face pressed into his chest. Klaus smiled, returning the hug. When he pulled away Diego placed a hand on his shoulder, his face struggling to conceal his emotions. 

“You got this bro.” Klaus couldn’t help but feel his heart warm, his family, or anyone for that matter, believing in him? Putting trust in him? He had all but given up on the idea that he would ever get there again. 

“Klaus.” Five said, his tone telling them to wrap it up. 

“You owe me drink later.” Klaus teased as Diego pulled away. Diego rolled his eyes with a small smile before turning away to join the rest of the family outside. 

“Are you sure we can’t just leave it as it is, it isn’t doing anyone any harm.” Klaus said, once they were alone. 

“Tell that to Thomas.” Five said, not looking up from the machine. Klaus nodded with a pout. 

“Fair point. Fine, let’s just get this over with before my head explodes okay.” He said, his light tone faltering just slightly. Five paused a second there, turning to face his brother.

“I don’t take pleasure in asking this of you, you know? I’m sorry, I didn’t anticipate it being painful.” Five said, catching Klaus off guard. 

“Hey, it’s okay little guy, don’t sweat it.” Five considered this a moment before turning back to the machine in silence. Klaus took a deep breath, taking a step further towards the machine with a wince. He cracked his knuckles dramatically before straining to bring forth the blue glow from his palms. 

“Right then,” He said through a gritted grimace. “Let’s blow this bitch.”

***


	3. Chapter 3

He had planned to keep his cool. Even though every part of himself was screaming in pain, screaming at him to run away, bury himself in booze and pills and the cosy weightlessness of it all. But his family needed him, they believed in him, for the first time in years, and he wasn’t about to walk away from that, not this time, not again. He had planned on toughing out, he hadn’t planned on screaming, he definitely hadn’t planned on crying, but then not everything always went to plan, they were all living proof of that. 

He pulled his hands back with a gasp, clutching them to his chest as though they were burnt, curling in on himself on the ground as he tried to catch his breath, his throat hoarse, his cheeks wet. 

“I can’t.” He gasped, “I can’t do it, I’m sorry.” He didn’t even want to look at Five, he didn’t want to see the disappointment in his face. Number Five was glad he couldn’t see his face either, he didn’t want him to see the glisten of water in his eyes. Even after all Five had seen over his long life, watching his brother scream in agony was almost too much to bare. 

“Klaus. Klaus you can do this.” Five said, composing himself. He had never been a people person, he had never been very good at the whole pep-talk aspect of leadership. 

“No...no I can’t.” 

“Klaus listen to me, I don’t care if you think you can do it, I know you can. And who is the smartest in this family huh? Me.” Klaus frowned slightly, if he had had the energy he would have pointed out that seemed like more of a brag on Five’s behalf than a pep-talk. 

“Come on, one more time.” Five said, awkwardly helping Klaus sit up. “Find something to focus on, channel the energy through.” 

Klaus reached forwards once more, crying out in pain as his hands made contact. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. His mind raced, images of his family spiralling through. 

He saw Number Five fall through the portal; he saw Luther crying over his moon mission; Vanya screaming through the cell glass window; Allison’s blood soaked body on the cabin floor; Grace’s face at the window as the academy crumbled; Diego stuttering and crying into him in the rubble; he saw Ben’s body, small and broken on the ground, the fear in his ghosts eyes when he realised what had happened. He saw the light go out in Dave’s eyes and distantly he heard his screams get louder. 

Suddenly, however, the image shifted, he was in that bar, the red lights, the music, the girls and the drugs, and him. Dancing like idiots, colliding into each other. Klaus had laughed, played it off, but Dave had just stood there, the look on his face shifting Klaus’ whole world forever. The two of them, standing eye to eye, like the only two people in the world. That one look was all it took. 

And then it all went black.

  
  


***

  
  


He came round slowly to the sensation of his head in someone’s lap, fingers twisting mindlessly through his hair. 

“Dave, what time is it?” He mumbled, his words slurring slightly. 

“Klaus?” The voice was soft, comforting, but feminine. Klaus frowned, his eyes fuzzy. 

“Klaus?” 

“Vanya?” Then it hit him. He remembered.

“Shit.” He tried to sit up quickly and the world span. Vanya’s hands slowly guiding him back down. 

“Hey, just take it slowly buddy.” That was Diego, glancing back at him in the mirror. 

“What happened?” Klaus asked with a groan, bringing a hand to his head to rub his eyes. 

“You did it.” Five said, a rare smile on his face.

Despite the pain in his head Klaus couldn’t help but smile. 

“Huh.” He said, not sure how to react. 

“Well done bro.” 

“Ben!” Klaus cried, noticing his ghostly brother beside him, startling the rest of the car. Ben gave him a little wave. 

“Ben’s back?” Allison asked and Klaus nodded, wincing at the action slightly. 

“I’m proud of you Klaus, I’m sorry I couldn’t stick around.” 

“It’s okay Benny, I’m just happy you're okay, if I had the strength right now I’d kiss you.” Klaus mumbled sleepily and Ben smiled. 

“Maybe some other time. You gotta rest up bro.” 

“No conurging Ben, you need to rest.” Diego said and Klaus rolled his eyes, smiling at Ben. 

“Okay Mom.” He said with a sigh, causing Vanya to chuckle. 

“Go to sleep kiddo.” Diego smiled, “You did good.” 

“Huh, not bad for the lookout hey?” Klaus teased. “Will you buy me more cheetos?” He asked, his eyelids drooping. 

“Sure, I’ll buy you as many cheetos as you can eat.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Klaus muttered, and within seconds he was fast asleep. 

Diego glanced back in the mirror again, seeing Klaus sleeping in Vanya’s lap and smiling. He felt that sense of peace once more, looking back at his family all together. They had overcome so much and yet at the end of the day, here they always were, whether it took them a day, a year or a decade, it seemed that they would always end up back here, together; a family, and Diego had never felt more grateful. 


End file.
